Hanna's life never existed
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna suddenly feel fear when she look around the room and has no idea where she is. "Oh, no!" says Hanna in fear. "Are you alright, Miss Marin?" says a doctor as he enter the room. "I'm not. Who are you?" says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's life never existed**

 **19 year old Hanna Marin open her eyes. Last night was awesome. Caleb took her out on a wonderful romantic date.**

Hanna suddenly feel fear when she look around the room and has no idea where she is.

"Oh, no!" says Hanna in fear.

"Are you alright, Miss Marin?" says a doctor as he enter the room.

"I'm not. Who are you?" says Hanna.

"My name's Fredric Aourelius and I'm the chief doctor here." says the doctor.

"Really? Where's here?" says Hanna confused.

"You're in Benjamin Kraakov Mental Hospital in Texas as you've been since you were 8 years old." says Doctor Aourelius.

"That can't be true! Me was out with my sexy boyfriend last night and I have sweet friends." says Hanna.

"No. You do not have a boyfriend and you don't have friends either. You've not been outside this building since your mom left you here when you were 8. This is your home now, accept it. You suffer from a virus that destroys your brain slowly as time goes by and it makes you think that your dreams and imaginations are real. We could basically say that you don't have a true life. As your doctor it is wrong of me to possibly make your existence even more sad than it is, but you are not any more than a shadow of a normal person." says Doctor Aourelius.

"So little me is retarded...?" says Hanna.

"Well...I'd not use that word, but you unfortunately pretty much are, Hanna." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Damn poopin' butthole! Fuck you!" scream Hanna in anger.

She rush forward and grab Doctor Aourelius by the throat and try to kill him.

"Ahhh! Security!" scream Doctor Aourelius.

3 armed security guards enter the room.

One of them pull Hanna away from Doctor Aourelius.

"Mr Davids, restrain her. Our little stupid Hanna Marin's becoming too much of a pain in the ass." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Yes, sir." says the security guard.

The guards strap Hanna to her bed with thick wide leather straps.

"We need to make sure that you calm down a bit, Hanna." says Doctor Aourelius.

He inject a medication into Hanna's neck that make Hanna weak and tired.

"I know that you wanna be like other chicks out in the freedom, but because of your crappy brain you have to be locked up forever." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Let me go, please..." says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"You can't be allowed out in public. You're a danger to people as we saw. This room is your entire life and here you'll stay until you die." says Doctor Aourelius.

Doctor Aourelius switch off the lights and then he and the guards leave the room and lock the door.

"I'm forced to increase Hanna's level of medication. The damn bimbo's getting way more retarted than we'd expect. Send an e-mail to Mrs Marin. She needs to know that her daughter has gone totally fucking bad." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Yes, doctor." says one of the security guards.

Hanna fall asleep.

29 minutes later, she wake up and sees Aria who sit on a chair next to the bed.

"Aria? Help me..." says Hanna.

Aria unlock the straps that hold Hanna in place.

"Stop, you fucking whore!" says a security guard as he enter the room and fire his rifle, killing Aria.

"No! That was one of my best buddies!" says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"Miss Marin, shut the crap up. You should keep quiet." says the security guard as he aim his rifle at Hanna.

Hanna is about to say something when she fall asleep again.

The next day.

Ashley Marin open her e-mail inbox and sees that she has an e-mail from Benjamin Kraakov Mental Hospital.

She read it. It says "Mrs Marin, your daughter has unfortunately lost what little tiny shit of brightness there were in her mind. She will never get better. For everyone's safety she need to stay here forever."

"It was kinda expected. Hanna was always weird." says Ashley.

2 days later.

"Em, Spence, Aria, Ali, Paige...save me from this shithole filled with evil doctors and creepy guards!" scream Hanna.

"Stop screaming so much. You're annoying." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Me not." says Hanna. "Let me go, why are you so evil to me? I'm just a cutie."

"You're not a cutie and you are here for a reason. It was your own mother who decided to lock you up here for the good of everyone, including you yourself, Miss Marin. Unless we find a cure for you, and that seems very unlikely, you must stay here for the rest of your life." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Fuck! You don't wanna cure me. All you do is making me feel pain and sadness." says Hanna.

"We're doing all we can to find a cure. You're bringing the pain and sadness upon yourself by attempting to escape from your one true home. This is where crazy girls like you belong." says Doctor Aourelius.

"Me not crazy..." says Hanna.

"Yes, you are." says Doctor Aourelius.

4 days later.

"Me want my teddy bear." says Hanna, crying.

She doesn't have it.

When she was locked up in Benjamin Kraakov Mental Hospital, they took Hanna's teddy bear from her and destroyed it.

"Hanna Marin, time for your medication." says a female doctor as she enter the room.

"Uh...okay..." says Hanna with a tiny smile, happy to see a doctor who is a woman and not Doctor Aourelius.

"I am Doctor Katy Westsummer. I'm replacing Doctor Aourelius." says the female doctor in a sweet tone.

"Can you please let me go?" says Hanna.

"No. You're still sick, Hanna. Out in the free world, you'd be a danger to yourself and others. Until a cure is found, this is home for you." says Doctor Westsummer.

Doctor Westsummer inject a medication into Hanna's arm.

Hanna feel a bit relaxed.

"Doctor, am I really sick?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately, yes. I know that everything seems sad for you, but you're locked up here because you could not make it out in public." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Me is retarded...?" says Hanna.

"That's not the correct word. You're sick, Hanna. It's nobody's fault. You've been sick since birth. It is a virus that destroys your brain." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Where does the virus come from?" says Hanna.

"No one know that. We're trying to remove the virus without doing more damage. It's not easy. The virus is eating its way into your very brain structure. You see, I can't simply cut out the infected part, that would cause new problems, since the virus is in the part of your brain responsible for speaking and thinking. If we cut it out you'd end up being retarted, unable to talk and understand anything." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Look for a cure, please!" says Hanna.

"We are, but things do not look bright." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Can I have my plushie bear?" says Hanna.

"I can't give your toy. It was destroyed when you were locked up here." says Doctor Westsummer.

"No!" scream Hanna.

"Calm down. I'll buy you a new pink plushie." says Doctor Westsummer.

Doctor Westsummer leave the room.

The next day.

"Here." says Doctor Westsummer as she give Hanna a pink teddy bear.

"Awww! Looks like the one I had. Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna is not held in place by the straps so she can hug the new plushie.

"I'm glad you love it, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer.

"It is so cute!" says Hanna with a childish smile.

"Yeah. I used to love stuffies too when I was young." says Doctor Westsummer.

5 hours later.

"Doctor, why doesn't my buddies ever visit me?" says Hanna.

"They don't exist. Your friends are only part of your imagination, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer.

"So my friends Aria, Alison, Spencer, Emily and Paige are not real...?" says Hanna.

"Exactly. Those girls are in your mind only." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Then why do I remember them giving me hugs and candy?" says Hanna.

"Your weak brain is making you feel like your dreams and imaginations are real, even if they're not." ays Doctor Westsummer.

"Can you help me to know the difference between real and not?" says Hanna.

"I wish I could, but I can not, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Me and you talking right now, is that real...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, this is reality." says Doctor Westsummer.

Hanna is a little happy since she has a teddy bear and no longer need to be restrained.

Doctor Westsummer gives Hanna a burger and a cup of tea.

"Awww!" says Hanna, happy to get something yummy.

The next day.

Hanna sit on the couch with her teddy bear in a hug.

Hanna starts to cry when she understands that her friends Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis and Paige McCullers aren't real.

"My buddies were never real...me is alone...my mom doesn't even like me..." says Hanna through her tears.

Hanna feel a little good, since she has a teddy bear.

"Food time for you, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter the room and gives Hanna some pizza and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." says Hanna, getting a little bit Happy when she sees her food.

"Have you been crying?" says Doctor Westsummer.

"Yes 'cause me don't have buddies. You were right they only exist in my mind..." says Hanna.

"I'm sorry, but that's true." says Doctor Westsummer.

Hanna starts to eat.

Doctor Westsummer leave the room.

"Food is at least cutie cute." says Hanna with a childish smile.

Hanna thinks that maybe her life isn't too sad after all.

"I wish I had buddies, but at least I have you." says Hanna to her teddy bear.

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, how are feeling today?" says Doctor Westsummer.

"Me feel cute." says Hanna.

"Okay. This is for you." says Doctor Westsummer as she give Hanna a pink dildo.

"What's this?" says Hanna, having never seen a dildo before.

"It's a dildo." says Doctor Westsummer. "You can use it in your pussy."

"Pussy?" says Hanna confused.

"Yes. Let me show you what a pussy is, girl." says Doctor Westsummer.

Doctor Westsummer roll up her skirt, pull her panties to the side and show her sexy pussy.

"This is a pussy and when a woman or girl wanna have some true fun they can do this." says Doctor Westsummer, finger-fucking herself a bit. "And if you don't wanna use fingers for that, you can use a dildo instead."

"Okay." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, have fun." says Doctor Westsummer and then leave the room.

Hanna pull down her sweatpants, pull her panties to the side, slide the dildo into her pussy and fuck herself with it.

"Mmm, so cozy!" moans Hanna, getting horny for the first time in her life.

It feels very good for Hanna.

"Awwww! Yay!" moans Hanna.

51 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Hanna, getting her very first orgasm.

2 days later.

"Here's your food." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter the room and gives Hanna some sushi and a cup of tea.

"Thanks, doctor." says Hanna with a small cutie smile.

Hanna starts to eat.

"Do you feel good today, Hanna?" says Doctor Westsummer.

"Yeah, me isn't that sad now." says Hanna.

"Okay. That's nice." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Yay." says Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"I've informed your mother that you're seem less sick these days." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Mom care about me?" says Hanna.

"Actually I'm not sure if she does, but I still have to keep her updated on you." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Doctor Westsummer leave the room so Hanna can eat alone.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna, truly enjoying her food.

In Hanna's imagination, Emily is there with her, eating sushi too.

"Hanna, I wish I could take you with me back to Rosewood." says Emily.

"Me wish that too, Em. Thanks for visit me, at least." says Hanna.

"Of course. You're my buddy." says Emily.

"Yay! You're my buddy too, now and forever." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah. Little me love that you're here." says Hanna.

"At least you have this." says Emily as she grab Hanna's teddy bear and hands it to Hanna.

"Awww! My cute plushie bear!" says Hanna.

Emily disappear.

"Too bad Em's not real..." says Hanna as she hug her pink soft plushie bear.

Hanna cry a little.

4 hours later.

"Director Stephanie Kudrov allows you a TV now, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter the room and place a TV there.

"Thanks. Me can watch cutie cartoons and such." says Hanna in joy.

"Yes, you can and also watch other things too." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Such as what?" says Hanna.

"Anything you like, from drama movies to porn or comedy to sci-fi and whatever you want in between." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Hanna, come with me. You really need a shower." says Doctor Westsummer.

Doctor Westsummer takes Hanna to a bathroom where Hanna can get a nice warm shower, getting all clean and cute.

When she's done in the shower, Hanna get to return to her room.

"Take some of this." says Doctor Westsummer as she give Hanna some sweet candy.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Doctor Westsummer leave the room.

"Hanna-Boo, sweetie, you need to leave this place." says Alison as she suddenly appear.

"You're only in my mind..." says Hanna.

"I'm not. You could never dream up this, little Hanna." says Alison as she take off her leather jacket, top and jeans to reveal sexy black bra and panties.

"Please, Ali. You don't exist." says Hanna.

"Alright then...bye!" says Alison as she disappear.

"Bye, Ali. Too bad you're not a real girl." says Hanna in a sad tone.

Hanna hug her adorable teddy bear.

"Little plush bear, you're so cute!" says Hanna, all childish and sweet.

The next day.

"Hanna, time for your food." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter the room and gives Hanna pasta and fish and some tea.

"Thanks, doctor." says Hanna.

Hanna starts to eat.

"Does it taste good, Hanna?" says Doctor Westsummer.

"It sure does." says Hanna. "So yummy."

"Okay. I'm glad you like it." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Nice that you give me sweet food. Doctor Aourelius only gave me bread and water." says Hanna.

"Really? That was so rude and evil of him. Cute girls need good food to survive and be happy." says Doctor Westsummer. "And I know since I was a cutie girl myself when I was younger."

"So that's why you know how to be so nice to me?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. I understand what a girl like you need." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Me is a cutie one." says Hanna.

"Very true." says Doctor Westsummer and then leave the room.

Hanna switch on her TV and watch some cartoons while she continue to eat.

Most of the time, Hanna act like a kid, despite being 19 years old.

"Awwww! So cutie cute!" says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Time for your medication." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter the room.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because the medication slows down your illness, making life a bit better for you, sweet Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Doctor Westsummer inject the medication into Hanna's neck.

"Take a little nap, girl. That will help your body to absorb the medication faster." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Food time, Hanna." says Doctor Westsummer as she give Hanna a burger and some orange soda.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"It is sweet to see you happy." says Doctor Westsummer.

7 months later, Hanna turn 20.

"I've good news." says Doctor Westsummer as she enter Hanna's room.

"What's that?" says Hanna.

"We'll be able to cure you and make you into the person you should be." says Doctor Westsummer.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"It's going to take a couple years do do it, but after that you'll be able to be an adult and leave this hospital. Tomorrow we'll take step 1 towards making you 100 % healthy." says Doctor Westsummer.

The next day, Doctor Westsummer gives Hanna a new medication and Hanna also has her first therapy-session with Doctor Emma Gordon.

"Who's that...?" says Hanna when she sees a photo of a man on Doctor Emma Gordon's bookshelf.

"His name's Dan Gordon, my cousin and former star of the Seattle Mariners." says Doctor Gordon.

"Baseball...?" says Hanna.

"Yes. I've not met him in a few years, but I hope he's okay." says Doctor Gordon.

"Awww." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Hanna, tell me how you feel." says Doctor Gordon.

"Me...uh, I mean I feel pretty good." says Hanna.

"Do you feel ready to walk away from your childhood...?" says Doctor Gordon.

"I think so...I feel less like a kid as the days go by." says Hanna.

"Good. That means your body's taking in the medication." says Doctor Gordon.

"Will I really be a real adult once my treatment's over?" says Hanna.

"Unless something goes wrong that's exactly what you'll be, but no need to worry. Things are looking bright for you." says Doctor Gordon.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Tell me, when you're healthy, where do you wish to go?" says Doctor Gordon.

"Back home, to Rosewood, if my mom allows me to." says Hanna.

"She won't be the one to decide, you will. If everything goes well, you're going to have all the rights of a normal adult and that means you don't have to ask your mother for the authorization to move to Rosewood." says Doctor Gordon.

"Really?" says Hanna surprised, having never had the rights to make her own decisions as an adult before.

"Yes, Hanna." says Doctor Gordon.

"Awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

"How do you feel towards your mother for leaving you here?" says Doctor Gordon.

"That was kinda rude of mommy to leave her little girl here instead of taking care me herself. I wish mom hadn't been so evil and I also wonder how my dad felt about it." says Hanna.

"Sorry. You don't have a dad. We have no idea who your biological father is. Your mom's not married." says Doctor Gordon.

"Oh...that's why I don't remember my own daddy?" says Hanna.

"Yes, unfortunately so. Your mom's not told us who your father is." says Doctor Gordon.

"Sounds like my mom's not a nice lady." says Hanna.

"Your mom does care at least a tiny bit. She sometimes e-mails Doctor Westsummer and ask about you." says Doctor Gordon.

"Uh...okay..." says Hanna.

2 years later, Hanna, now a true adult and 100 % healthy, drive her pink sportscar into Rosewood.

When she get to her mom's house, she feel a bit nervous.

She's slightly afraid that her mom doesn't wanna meet her.

"Hanna, don't be a wimp. You're an adult now." says Hanna to herself, trying to be cool and confident.

She walk up to the door and rings the door bell.

"Oh my gosh! Hanna?" says Ashley when she sees Hanna.

"Yes, mom. It's me." says Hanna.

Hanna try to give her mom a sweet hug.

Ashley get a serious dark look on her face and back away a bit.

"Doctor Aourelius wasn't supposed to let you go. I left you with him because you were a dumb kid." says Ashley, revealing by accident that she doesn't love her own daughter.

"What...? You're my mommy, you're supposed to love me, damn it." says Hanna.

"You understand me? Aren't you sick anymore?" says Ashley.

"Yes, I understand. And no, I'm not sick anymore. Doctor Westsummer and Doctor Gordon cured me." says Hanna.

"Hanna Felicia Marin, leave and don't ever come back. I do not wish to see you ever again. I'm ashamed that I am your mother. Get the fuck away from me, at once." says Ashley in anger.

"Fuck you, Ashley Marin!" says Hanna and then walk back to her car.

Hanna decides to leave Rosewood and move somewhere else, since her mom doesn't love her.

4 days later, Hanna arrive in Houston, Texas.

"Houston's so beautiful." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Almost 2 weeks later, Hanna get a job in a clothing store.

4 days later, she also finds a friend named Mandy Mortensen.

Finally the sweet Hanna Marin has a wonderful life.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
